


Heat Stroke

by IvyMarquis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I am currently dying and wish I had a better fan, bedtime cuddles, it's too hot, so pick your fave dude and go for it, texas summers are a bitch, the guy in the short is never actually named/described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyMarquis/pseuds/IvyMarquis
Summary: He was a furnace and a cuddle monster- a trait you'd greatly appreciated when you'd started sleeping (as in, literally sleeping) with him in the winter. Now? The temperatures were rising and his grip was borderline suffocating at night.





	Heat Stroke

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent fic as I lament about how crappy my fan is.

Going to sleep was a struggle on the best nights once summer rolled through. The heat was downright oppressive and while your poor fan was doing its best it wasn't quite hitting the mark. In nothing but a tank top and your underwear, you eventually managed to doze in the wee hours of the morning. 

Your boyfriend had been called away to work. While under normal circumstances you'd miss him terribly, this was one of the rare instances where you were perfectly fine with him not being home. He was a furnace and a cuddle monster- a trait you'd greatly appreciated when you'd started sleeping (as in, literally sleeping) with him in the winter. Now? The temperatures were rising and his grip was borderline suffocating at night. 

Hours later the door opened as he returned, quietly preparing himself for bed. Vaguely you felt the bed dip but didn't react until those strong arms were entwined around your waist, intent on pulling you into his side. You clung to the edge of your mattress with a dramatic whine of protest “Noooooo,” as sleep muffled your voice.

“What?” His response was half amused with your antics and concern at what you were protesting.

“It's too hot for cuddling. I'mma heat stroke over here.”

His hands are off of you in an instant, and even though you know there's no reason to you can't help but feel slightly guilty. It's not that you don't want to, it's just that the heat is too much. “Buy me a better fan and we'll renegotiate.”

A soft snort escaped him at that. “It'll be at the top of my todo list tomorrow.”

Reaching one hand out blindly towards his side of the bed, you can't help but smile as his fingers entwine in yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this? Check out my tumblr (ivymarquis) and maybe request a thing


End file.
